Mediator: By chance i might be happy
by LightHope1
Summary: Suze gets the chance to chase her dreams to help people in the real world. She becomes a CIT for a camp in Nc and hopes it will clear her mind from all the commtion the past year at home. Will she be safe. is jesse around watching her or not? plz read and
1. Default Chapter

Flights and feelings.

Suze pulled her bike jacket on and slipped her sandals on also. She watched the rays of the morning streak across her room. Her younger step brother doc as she called him banged on her door. "Suze get up! You're going to be late for the plane!" She watched the ocean outside her window and hollered, "I'm coming!" The last look of her room made her sad, She had decided to go to camp this summer as a CIT (Counselor in training) it was supposed to broaden her horizons. Paul and CeeCee promised to hold down the fort for her for the next month. She had told them weeks before leaving but she had waited till two nights ago to tell Jesse.

The conversation had been simple. I had been packing my last bag when he had materialized in front of me. "Hello Querida." He murmured.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "What are you doing here Jesse?" I asked.

"It's Saturday night Querida. I thought we might see a movie?" I moved away from my luggage and reached for the bathing suit on my bed and shoved it into the bag.

"Jesse, I can't really see one tonight."

"Why not Querida? You have no school for a good 2 months." I again looked into his eyes, my hands holding the cell phone.

"Jess, I leave on Monday for North Carolina. I don't have time to see a movie. I'm sorry." He shifted his position and sat on my window sill.

"What do you mean Querida?" "I am going to be a CIT for this camp in North Carolina." I said.

"What about your duties here?" he asked in an old way.

"CeeCee and Paul promised to hold the fort while I'm gone." I said.

"How can you trust Paul? Why not stay?" He looked a little annoyed now.

"Jess, I am going to trust Paul. It's the only way I can go to camp." He sort of half nodded and this last question I had been dreading the most.

"Why didn't you not tell me you where leaving?"

I now felt even guiltier, "Jess, I wanted to tell you but I thought you might not let me leave."

He got up form his seat and came eye to eye with me. "I would never say or do anything to stop you. Only if it was dangerous I would!"

"Thanks for the concern Jesse. Maybe its best you leave now." I said. He tried to hug me but I put my hand out to stop him. "Goodnight Jesse!"

He nodded and anger showed all over his face. "Goodnight Querida!"

That would be the last time I would see him for a really long time. I wouldn't see him in California for a really long time.

So there I was down stairs, my mother had tears in her eyes and my stepfather grabbing my bags to put into the land rover. I hugged my brothers and fallowed my stepfather. We talked about a lot of stuff on the ride to the airport and I got on the plane and left my home for a good 4 weeks.

The flight was a long 4 hours and with a stop in Atlanta. After I got off the plane in Charlotte I went to the baggage claim. After I pulled my luggage off the belt I saw a two teens coming towards me. One was a boy and the other a girl; they must have been twins because they looked sort of alike.

"Are you Suze?" The girl asked.

I looked at her and said, "Yes I am. Who might you two be?"

They looked at me with there big green eyes and said," Names Jack and Jill."

I smirked and said, "Nice names! Where's the car we need to reach to get to the camp?" Jill helps me with my bag and Jack grabbed my arm.

"This way Suze." Jack talked about the camp and all the sports the kids got to do.

When we got to the car, Jack drove while Jill filled me about all the kids I would be watching.

"You have a total of 6 kids Suze." She said.

"Ok can I know a little about them?" Jill moved her arm to the folder on the side of the car.

"How old are you Suze?"

"I'm 16 years old." She nodded and laid out the files on the seat.

"Three are boys and three are girls." I nodded and looked down at them. "The first is Jimmy Watson. He's 9 this year. The next is Sara Larks. She is 11. Then there's Tina Market. She's 12. Johnny Watson is the next. He is 15 almost 16. It's his last year of camp as a camper. Sam Dark is next, he is 13. Jenny is 13 too she's really shy.

I looked at all there photos and profiles and Knew I would be very busy. I just hoped no ghosts lived near the camp.I also hoped my thoughts about Jesse wouldn't distract me.

Well this is my first try. Hope u like.

Lighthope1


	2. Camp wilmore

Camp wilmore

As we pulled into Camp Wilmore, I looked at the huge cabins passing by as the incline drastically increased. Jill nudged me in the arm and said, "You would love being a camper at Wilmore. As a CIT you're almost like one but still." I looked at Jill and then past her into the wilderness that protected this little world from reality.

The car came to a complete stop in front of the main office and an older man came out to welcome me. "Well you must be Suze! It's a pleasure. I'm Derek Tomas. If you need anything I am here." I looked him over and shook his hand. He escorted me around the camp showing off all the fun little extras the place had to offer. The land reached a total of 900 acres of North Carolina Mountain. "Mr. Tomas, When do I meet my kids?" He stopped and pointed to a cabin way up the mountain. "You're in cabin 13 with your students. It's the best cabin in the area; I thought you would like it." I looked up at its dark windows and shivered. Something about that cabin gave me the creeps.

"Are my chargers up there already?" I asked. Derek nodded and told me I need to go meet them and Tara the cabin leader. AS I walked toward the cabin, a good mile hike, I thought of my life back home. I missed everyone so much and with Paul being him I didn't know how things would be when I came back.

I woke from my thoughts to the road bending toward the cabin. The cabin had two stories and a huge wrap around porch. The students were meant to become family at the camp and stay as a group in each cabin the whole time. The cabin looked really old and the logs that made the outside seemed to have had better days.

I opened the main door and a young woman a little older then I stood up. "You must be Suze! Hi, I'm Tara!" Tara said. She had that whole Blond high ponytail girl look going for her. I nodded and said a weak hello. "Your luggage came earlier. I hear this is your first year well I know were going to be best friends by the end of this." I half nodded and said, "Where are the kids?"

Tara hollered, "She's here! Everyone get down here." The top floor shook and the two stair cases that opened to the living room clambered. I saw three girls emerge and three boys on the other side come down the stairs. I felt like Julie Andrews in Sound of Music. The six children lined up and smiled at me. Tara nodded and the youngest started. "Hi, I'm Jimmy Watson, It's a pleaser to me you Suze! I'm nine!" I half nodded and then the next went, "Hi, I'm Sara. That next to me is Tina she's 12. Then there's Sam he's 13 and Jenny is 13." I was surprised this young girl had taken control of the situation. The last boy hadn't been introduced, he stood taller then me by a good 4 inches and sort of hid behind the other children. "Who are you?" I asked.

He came out of the shadows and my breath was taken away so quickly, "I'm Johnny Watson. Jimmy's older brother. I'm 16." He had browed shoulder and curly blond/brown hair. His eyes were dark green and showed deep emotion like Jesses. I nodded and in second the children sat down and were asking questions about my life back home. Tara smiled and said, "I got o go to the main office for the daily mail. I'll be back soon." After I told the kids that I need to unpack they showed me my own room in the attic. Well what used to be one that held long book shelves and huge window with a sill like at home, the view showed the mountains and pretty lake the camp owned.

As I unpacked my books and pictures I looked at the one with my friends and family. Then the last one was of him. He stared at me and I smiled back and tears rolled down my cheek. A soft nock came on my door and I ignored it. I wish I had locked it but I had forgotten. Johnny walked in and said, "Suze, Jimmy wanted to know if he could explore till dinner." I turned around and said, "Is someone going with him?" Johnny nodded and said, "Jenny and Sam will watch him and they have GPS systems so they won't get lost." I said, "Why not." He smiled and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little homesick, I'll be alright by tomorrow morning." The door closed softly and I was alone again.

After that evening, I never had time to be lonely. The schedule for the camp was rigorous, Cluster meetings in the morning then activities till lunch. A nap after that, and then more activities and then an evening activity with dinner. No ghosts had visited me and I was so grateful. It must be these mountains that protect me or something because I forget the life I used to live and now live in the moment.

Tara and I became super close but she ignored me a lot. The younger children seem to be more interested in Tara then me. Personally I like it that way. I loved little kids but truly I only like to focus my efforts on one or two. After my first week, my new goal was Jimmy and Johnny. They became my best buddies and we all got along great.

I sat on the back porch working on my plans for the coming weeks when Johnny came out and sat next to me. "How's it going Suze?" he asked. "I'm alright Johnny. I just wish Jimmy would trust me more." Johnny looked past the mountains and leaned back a little bit. "He doesn't trust many people after out parents vanished. The cops in California say they deserted us but I know something more horrible happened. "I looked into Johnny's eyes and whispered, "I sort of understand." He looked at me and asked, "How?"

I placed the clip board beside me and said, "When I was six, my father went for a run and he never came back. I never got to say goodbye. He died of a heart attack." My eyes stated the waterworks show and I moved my hand to rub them away and then placed my hand besides Johnny's. He placed his fingers over mine and squeezed hard. I looked over and smiled, "You better get inside the cabin." He nodded and left. I walked past the path to the cabin and into the forest. It was the only way I could reach Jesse and I needed him more then anything because I sense a great evil coming.

Hope u liked.

Lighthope1


End file.
